Endgame
by yadeniky
Summary: One-shot prompted from a conversation in which Pyka happens but Bering and Wells is endgame


AN: This was prompted from a small conversation with _cbandpoforever_ over on tumblr. In said conversation we were talking about a rant I had made previous about how I hope Pyka is not endgame because I find it would be trite and take away from the show. cbandpo mentioned that as being a dua shipper they hoped that Pyka happened but B&W was endgame. Then this happened.

Pyka angst, B&W fluff-ish type thing

* * *

**Endgame** | Bering and Wells

"Hey Mykes can we talk?" Pete said in a very somber voice stopping short of the entrance to the warehouse

"What's wrong Pete?" Myka answered noticing Pete's tone

"I, um, I want to talk to you about something." Myka walked back towards him. "It's something I've been feeling for a while." He let out a nervous chuckle "Maybe you've felt it too. Maybe it's just in my head but-" He stopped mid-sentence and shrugged in defeat.

"Pete is everything alright?"

"The thing is Myka, is that you and I, we share this amazing life full of wonder and danger and passion and we have to trust each other. We have to have each other's backs and we need to have everything out in the open otherwise" He took a deep breath "Otherwise the price is too great." He thought back to their most recent mission, the mission Myka almost died, the mission when he realized how much she truly meant to him. "I don't want to grow old filled with regrets Mykes. I don't want to live with a big 'What if' hanging over my head. Here it goes,"

Myka's eyes widened and her body stiffened. She knew where Pete was going with this. If she was perfectly honest with herself sometimes she thought the same thing. After all, they shared so much more together in the span of months that the majority of people shared in a lifetime. She had seen Pete's lingering looks, they way his eyes darted to her whenever he thought she wasn't looking but she always thought it was just because he was a more sexual being than she was. But now here they were, Pete was going to spill his heart to her.

"Myka, I think I-" He took a nervous breath "I think I love you" He finished with a slight increase of pitch. Why was this so hard?

She knew her response. She stepped closer to him. It made sense, _they_ made sense. It was a friendship, a brotherhood, a partnership, a connection that they shared with no one else. "Pete I-"

The deafening silence they were standing in broke as the Farnsworth began to buzz from Myka's back pocket. She smiled apologetically, eyes shining bright and answered the device.

"Hey Myka where are you guys?" Claudia's voice filled the empty air

"We just got here Claud" Myka ansewred

"You know your timing is-" Pete chimed in

"Impeccable, I know! Now come on in. Myka you're going to love what I have for you!" Claudia waved off something behind the Farnsworth as she shook her head in fake apology

"We'll be there in a minute" Myka replied as she looked at Pete

"Okay, but hurry!" The young woman disconnected the call

"Impeccable my ass" Pete said under his breath

Myka took a deep breath "Pete I-" She began but her bravado was gone and reality set in. She hesitated and he noticed.

"Why don't we go inside and see what Claud has for you. We can talk about this later" He said trying to keep his voice even.

The agents marched into Artie's office, has they got closer they could see a silhouette standing behind Claudia. The younger woman jumped to the side and yelled "Ta-da!"

There she was, Helena, standing with her fingers kneaded together and a nervous look in her eyes. Myka caught her breath "Helena!" Her eyes shone brightly and her lips formed a smile.

"In the flesh" The Brit replied

"And this time it's actual flesh!" Claudia basically screamed

"I've been reinstated. Turns out when the Caretaker wants something done, she gets it done" She smiled at Claudia

"Hell yeah she does" Claudia self-fived

Helena moved closer to Myka and if everything around them disappeared. "I am so sorry, Myka. I was foolish. You were right I was chasing something that regrettably has been long gone. And in my vain search I lost what I value most." She made point to look around "I lost _you_."

Tears began to fall down Myka's face. Helena moved closer and began to wipe them away. "I understand if you need time to forgive me. I've walked away from you far too many times, but please find it in your heart to give me one last chance. Please Myka, let me prove myself to you. Please."

Myka couldn't speak. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Helena's hands found their way to Myka's and they just stood there.

Pete gave a small cough and Helena's eyes swiftly found his face. Pete walked over to both of them and placed their hands on his right palm as he cover them with his left one. He gave a small smile and looked at Myka. He nodded slightly at her. He turned his attention to HG "If you _ever_ hurt her again-" There wasn't need for him to finish his sentence, they message was loud and clear. He then hugged Myka and whispered "Go get her"

He grabbed Claudia's forearm and began walking away with her in tow. "Let's give them some privacy". Helena's eyes narrowed slightly at what she thought had been a slight crack in his voice, but before she had a chance to ask Myka's lips were on hers.


End file.
